Apache Tear/Gem Fighters
Apache Tear is a playable character in Steven Universe: Gem Fighters and is a Crystal Gem that used to be part of Yellow Diamond's Court. About Apache Tear Apache Tear 'is a Crystal Gem who first appeared in the episode "Perma-Fusion", he was previously a member of Yellow Diamond's court and was a warrior who worked under Jasper before the Gem Homeworld war, he became part of the Crystal Gems with Crystal, he is currently fused with Crystal as Onyx and is currently in a romantic relationship with Shard Appearance Base Costume Apache has Timberwolf Gray skin with Carmine Red Hair cut in a forward wave, he is the shorter of the two brothers, he has a softer chin but the same sharp nose as Crystal, he has Midnight Blue eyes his gem is a charcoal black hexagon which is located on his right shoulder. He wears an Eerie Black jacket with two Aureolin yellow stars on his chest, underneath he wears a Lust Red tank top and a Sepia brown belt with an Aureolin yellow Star as a buckle, he wears Outer Space Black Jeans with a tear in the left knee. He also tends to wear a pair of Scarlet Red boots with Russet Brown Soles. Gear * Head: Changes the look of his face, eyes, stubble and can add glasses * Torso: Changes the look of his Jacket, tank top, sleeves and gloves * Legs: Changes the look of his jeans, his boots, and his belt * Accessory: Changes the look of his Gauntlets and Dagger and flames Shaders * NAME - HEAD/JACKET/SHIRT/LEGS/SHOES/ACCENT/ACCESSORY * Apache Tear - Carmine Red/Eerie Black/Lust Red/Outer Space Black/Russet Brown/Aureolian Yellow/Carmine Red * Apache Tear (Alternate) - Maroon/Eerie Black/Dark Red/Navy/Sepia/Ivory/Maroon * Alpha Dog - Indian Red/Navy/Outer Space Black/Lust Red/Dark Gray/Ivory/Indian Red * Alpha Dog (Alternate) - Indian Red/Lust Red/Navy/Outer Space Black/Dark Gray/Cyan/Indian Red * Broken Dreams - Midnight Blue/Medium Purple/Light Blue/Navy/Fuchsia/Lust Red/Midnight Blue * Broken Dreams (Alternate) - Navy/Midnight Blue/Medium Purple/Cyan/Orchid/Ivory/Navy * Crimson Warrior - Crimson/Brick Red/Burnt Orange/Fire Brick/Scarlet/Eerie Black/Crimson * Crimson Warrior (Alternate) - Crimson/Red/Burnt Orange/Brick Red/Orange/Ivory/Crimson * Demon - Crimson/Midnight Black * Demon (Alternate) - Crimson/Midnight Black/Ivory * God - Ivory/Gold * God (Alternate) - Ivory/Gold/Midnight Black * Obsidian - Onyx Black/Dark Slate Gray/Navy/Eerie Black/Dim Gray/White/Onyx Black * Obsidian (Alternate) - Black/Navy/Onyx Black/Dim Gray/Dark Slate Gray/Snow/Black * Pele Tear - Black/Onyx Black/Eerie Black/Dark Slate Gray/Navy/White/Black * Pele Tear (Alternate) - White/Eerie Black/Snow/Dim Gray/Midnight Blue/Ivory/White * Rage - Burgundy/Black/Lust Red/Carmine Red/Eerie Black/Dandelion/Burgundy * Rage (Alternate) - Lust Red/Burnt Orange/Carmine Red/Burgundy/Midnight Blue/Navy/Lust Red Moveset Basic Moves * '''Jab: '''Apache jabs his fist forward, punching the opponent in the chest 1 (Mid) * '''Wide Load: '''Apache punches the opponent hard in the face 2 (High) * '''Roundhouse: '''Apache does a roundhouse kick on the opponent 4 (Mid) *'Face First: 'Apache slides forward a bit and punches the opponent in the face 1 (High) *'Tears: 'Apache kicks the opponent in the chest 2 (Mid) *'Apache Tactics: 'Apache summons his gauntlets and slams both of his fists down onto the opponent, bouncing them and allowing for combos 4 (Overhead) *'Quick Punches: 'Apache does a quick palm strike to the opponent 1 (Mid) *'Trick Question: 'Apache kicks the opponent in the side and then in the chest as he jumps back 2 (Mid) *'Flames: 'Apache pulls his arm back, covering his arm in flames, he will then launch his fist forward, knocking them backward, used for stage Transitions *'High Road: 'Apache punches the opponent in the face 1 (High) *'Soldier: 'Apache does a high kick 2 (High) *'Salute: 'Apache summons his gauntlets and punches the opponent in the chin 4 (High) *'Below The Belt: 'Apache punches the opponent while he's ducking While Ducking (Mid) *'Warlord: 'Apache summons his gauntlets and uppercuts the opponent with the blades While Ducking (High) *'Slide Kick: 'Apache slides forward and kicks the opponent in the shins While Ducking (Low) Jumping Attacks * '''Apache Trail: '''Apache punches the opponent in the air with his right hand While Jumping (High) * '''High Kick: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the air while jumping While Jumping (High) * '''Ganthet: '''Apache slams both his bladed gauntlets into the opponent while jumping While Jumping (High) Basic Combos Gauntlets * '''Stabby: '''Apache jabs the opponent twice with his bladed gauntlets 1,1 (Mid) * '''Stabalicous: '''Apache stabs the opponent once with his gauntlet and then followed with two quick stabs in the gut 1,1,1 (Mid) * '''Bounce: '''Apache stabs the opponent once in the chest before slamming his hand over the opponent's head, making them bounce 1,2 (Overhead) * '''Trail of Blood: '''Apache stabs the opponent twice in their chest before drop-kicking them 1,1,2 (High) * '''Upchuck: '''Apache stabs the opponent in the chest before launching them into the air 1,4 (High) * '''Finisher: '''Apache stabs the opponent in the chest and then in the gut before flip-kicking them into the air 1,1,4 (High) * '''Slasher: '''Apache slashes the opponent diagonally and then stabs them in the chest 2,1 (Mid) * '''Slash n' Dash: '''Apache slashes the opponent diagonally, and then proceeds to stab them in the chest and then slashes past them and appears on the other side of them 2,1,2 (Mid) * '''Slashington: '''Apache slashes the opponent across the chest and then slashes them upward 2,2 (High) * '''Dead By Daylight: '''Apache slashes the opponent across the chest, slashes them upward and then flips forward and slashes downward 2,2,2 (Mid) * '''Kickstand: '''Apache slashes the opponent across the chest and then kicks them in the chest 2,4 (Mid) * '''Nice To See You: '''Apache slashes the opponent across the chest and then kicks them in the crotch before spinning around and slashing them across the chest. 2,4,2 (Mid) * '''Horse Kick: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the chest and then does a front flip and slashes downward with his gauntlets 4,1 (High) * '''Kicks For Days: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the chest and then does a front flip and slashes downward followed by a side kick 4,1,4 (Mid) * '''Slice N' Dice: '''Apache kick the opponent in the side and then proceeds to slice the opponent across the chest 4,2 (Mid) * '''Percocets: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the chest and then proceeds to do a burning slice downward and then finishes with a '''Flaming Back Flip Kick '4,2,4 (Low) * '''Flashy: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the chest and then flips and kicks them in the side 4,4 (Mid) * '''Pumped Up Kicks: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the chest and then proceeds with a '''Flaming Roundhouse Kick and then afterward finishes with a Flaming Back Flip Kick. '''4,4,4 (Mid) Dagger * '''Stabbed: '''Apache stabs the opponent in the chest with his dagger and then pulls out the blade and slashes them across the stomach 1,1 (Mid) * '''Psychotic: Apache stabs the opponent in the chest with his dagger and then pulls out the blade and slashes them across the bridge of their nose''' 1,2 (High) * '''Brotherly Love: '''Apache stabs the opponent in the chest before kicking them away from the blade and sheeting the blade 1,4 (Mid) * '''Lifestyle: '''Apache slashes the blade downward and then proceeds to throw his blade into the opponent's chest 2,1 (Mid) * '''Wolf In Sheep's Clothing: '''Apache slashes the blade downward and then proceeds to slash them again upward, launching them backward 2,2 (High) * '''Am I a Psycho: '''Apache slashes the opponent in the chest and then kicks them in the chest, sending them backward 2,4 (Mid) * '''Toxic: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the chest and rushes at the opponent and stabs the blade into them 4,1 (Mid) * '''Tangled Up: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the gut and then slashes downward on the opponent, bouncing them 4,2 (Mid) * 'New Soul: '''Apache kicks the opponent in the chest and then proceeds to do a '''Flaming Back Flip Kick '4,4 (Mid) Special Moves * '''Flamethrower: '''Apache places one of his fists forward and fires a small wave of flame at the opponent, causing a small bit of damage * '''Flame Launch: '''Apache Places his palms forward and shoots a blast of fire from his palms, when it hits the opponent they will launch into the air ** If the enhance button is pressed when the opponent is hit by the blast and launched, he will then fire another ball at the opponent. * '''Flaming Backflip Kick: '''Apache will perform a backflip kick, leaving a trail of flames behind him as he does it ** If the enhance button is pressed after the kick, he will kick the opponent away * '''Flash Fire: '''Apache slams his hands together and shoots a small blast of flames at the opponent, can be charged * '''Flameport: '''Apache disappears in flames and reappears behind the opponent ** if the enhance button is pressed after Apache appears behind the opponent he will cause an explosion of flame * Gauntlets * '''Blade Launch: '''Apache places his hands forward and launches the blades of his gauntlets at the opponent, causing a small bit of damage ** if the enhance button is pressed when the opponent gets hit by the blades, they explode and launch into the air Dagger * '''Knife Toss: '''Apache throws his small blade into the opponent's chest, replaces '''Blade Launch '''while in this stance ** if the enhance button is pressed when the blade is leaving his hand he will throw a second explosive dagger at the opponent Character Power * '''Stance Switch: '''Apache will switch between using his bladed gauntlets and using a small flaming dagger, the gauntlets have more combo opportunities but are slower and has more damage, the dagger is faster but doesn't have as much combo opportunities and does less damage. Gear Moves * '''Blade Pull: '''Apache launches his blades at the opponent, connected to a chain, he will then pull the opponent over, allowing to set up for combos, replaces '''Blade Launch Super Move * '''Firefly: '''Apache will start the move by doing a '''Flaming Backflip Kick '''when he does so the opponent will fly forward. Apache will then run at a wall and jumps off the wall and kicking the opponent in the chest, sending them backward, he will then fire the blades from his gauntlets and they will lodge in the opponent's chest connected to chains, Apache will then launch into the opponents chest and they fly through a building back into the battle arena. Interactions Intro Quotes Quotes Clash Defense Wagers Offensive Wagers Story Mode Adventure Mode Mobile Game